Sorvete
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Sirius, Severus e uma taça de sorvete. Slash! PWP.


**Título:** Sorvete

**Autora:** Ivi

**Beta:** Paula Lírio – Obrigada, Srta! .

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Pares:** Severus Snape/ Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum desses personagens é meu, só peguei emprestado e não ganho nada com isso, além da diversão.

**Avisos:** Sem spoiler e slash, ou seja, relação entre dois homens deliciosos!

_**Sorvete**_

Vinha andando apressado pelos corredores, depois de mais uma detenção, numa noite particularmente quente, sentindo todo corpo doído. Filch devia ser algum tipo de tarado sadomasoquista. Havia ficado a noite toda ouvindo resmungos sobre correntes e torturas a serem infligidas aos alunos. Parou de rir no mesmo instante, quando sua mente começou a ser invadida por imagens de um Filch vestido com couro, com um chicote na mão e Hagrid usando coleira, obedecendo a ordens... 'Argh, deve ser o calor.'

De repente, foi puxado para dentro de um quarto às escuras e, antes que pudesse reagir, foi jogado sobre uma cama, os tornozelos e pulsos sendo presos magicamente. Por um instante assustador, lembrou das ameaças de Filch. Tentou mexer, mas era inútil. As amarras, feitas de um tecido macio, só se apertaram um pouco mais. Luzes se acenderam e, lá estava ele: exibindo um sorriso perigosamente sexy e um olhar que não escondia suas más intenções.

'Black. Que calor, não?'

'Ora, Snape, não acredito que me amarrou assim, apenas para falar do tempo.'

'Tsc...tsc...Sempre tão valente. Vamos ver quanto tempo vai demorar para começar a implorar.' Com um simples movimento de varinha de Snape, Sirius estava completamente despido. Não pode deixar de notar o sorriso malicioso e o olhar claramente apreciativo que Snape lançou ao seu corpo.

O Sonserino caminhava lentamente até a cama, se despindo, enquanto ia dizendo: 'Sabe, estava realmente calor, não conseguia dormir e estava profundamente entediado.'

'É mesmo? E eu com isso?'

Mas o outro continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido: 'Tive algumas idéias bem interessantes e você apareceu numa hora bastante apropriada.'

Na mesma hora, sentiu a raiva surgindo. 'Não sou seu brinquedo'.

O outro apenas sorriu, subindo na cama, colocando uma perna de cada lado, se sentando sobre o quadril do Grifinório sem realmente se apoiar.

'Que tal um sorvete?'

'Sorvete?' A pergunta idiota escapou dos seus lábios antes que pudesse impedir.

'Sim, Black, aquela coisa cremosa, gelada, de variados sabores' – respondeu com algum sarcasmo.

'Eu sei muito bem o que é sorvete'.

Viu Snape segurar uma taça de sorvete de chocolate, que Sirius não sabia de onde havia surgido, e levar uma colherada à boca, fechando os olhos e saboreando com verdadeiro prazer.

'Delicioso. Chocolate. O meu preferido. Quer um pouco?'

Engoliu seco. 'Quero'.

Sua boca ficou completamente seca quando Snape comeu mais um pouco e se abaixou para beija-lo. Céus... Ao sentir os lábios frios, o sorvete ainda se derretendo, a língua explorando sua boca com avidez, as mordidelas no seu lábio inferior – isso sempre o enlouquecia –, teve que fazer um esforço tremendo para não gemer.

Tentou tocá-lo e lembrou que estava preso. Snape se afastou e parecia achar a situação realmente divertida.

'Me solta'.

'Ainda não.'

Snape pegou mais um pouco de sorvete e quando o outro já abria os lábios para recebê-lo, teve um verdadeiro choque. O conteúdo foi colocado em seu pescoço. O choque só se intensificou quando seu quadril roçou ao de Snape, que começou a usar os lábios para limpar o sorvete. A doce tortura continuou por toda parte: peito, pescoço, boca, abdômen...

Abriu os olhos ao senti-lo se afastar, completamente impotente por ainda estar amarrado.

'O que...?'

'Está faltando uma coisinha'. E surgiu, sabe-se lá de onde, uma vasilha que continha uma colher que mexia sozinha.

'Que diabos...?' Seus olhos arregalaram ao ver Snape retirar a colher e exibir o chocolate derretido para verificar o ponto. Rapidamente foi distraído por uma dose extra de sorvete na sua barriga e um calor repentino nos mamilos. Observou a forma cuidadosa como Snape derramava o chocolate quente e este ia endurecendo.

Ao notar seu olhar, Severus disse como se explicasse tudo: 'Calda'.

Qualquer pergunta ou dúvida teria de esperar, as mais variadas sensações o atingia; calor, frio, a boca de Snape percorrendo seu corpo. Os olhos negros eram puro desejo ao se concentrarem em sua ereção. 'Quente ou frio?'

Mas antes que pudesse sequer pensar nas implicações daquela pergunta, todo pensamento lógico escapou ao sentir o sorvete sendo colocado em seu pênis e logo em seguida, a calda escorrendo quente.

Gemeu alucinado e simplesmente urrou de prazer quando se sentiu abocanhado por Snape, que parecia não ter a menor pressa em saborear seu doce.

Quando Sirius achava que não iria mais suportar, Snape parava um pouco e alternava: ora sorvete ora chocolate.

'Severus, por favor'. Snape não se fez de rogado, aumentou o ritmo. Sirius não conseguia mais se controlar e gozou.

Severus sorriu, passando a língua de forma lasciva pelos lábios. 'Seu gosto combina perfeitamente com chocolate.'

Ele deitou ao seu lado, dizendo, 'Você demorou.'

'Ora, você sabe perfeitamente onde eu estava, com Filch.'

'Até agora?'

'Até agora. E a culpa é sua'

'Não começa, Black. Não vamos desperdiçar nosso tempo brigando.'

Não pôde deixar de sorrir. 'Ainda estou amarrado'. Na mesma hora as amarras se soltaram e uma taça de sorvete de morango, o seu preferido, apareceu ao lado da cama.

'Sorvete de morango e Severus... Que tipo de calda fica melhor?'


End file.
